


Unzipped

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Comedy, Comment Fic, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck me!" "I'm trying!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unzipped

Mal's hands are just this side of rough as he pushes her back against the wall, which vibrates with the hum of Serenity's engine, like the pulse between her legs, sweet and low. His mouth is hot and fierce, and she answers him kiss for kiss, loving the slick-rough slide of his tongue against hers and the scrape of his stubble on her lips and cheeks.

"Don't have much time," he mutters against her neck, hands slipping inside her coveralls. Jayne and Zoe are off buying supplies, and Simon took River to feed the ducks in the pond just outside of town, so for once, they're alone, though not for long.

"Don't need much," she answers, gasping as he jerks her shirt up and palms her breasts, the touch on her nipples sending shockwaves to her quim. "Been thinking 'bout it all day."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She pulls him closer, kissing the smug grin off his face and giving his erection a squeeze through his pants. "Couldn't wait for them to leave."

He tugs at her zipper, which catches just at her bellybutton. "Fuck me!" he growls in frustration, yanking at it when it doesn't move.

"I'm trying!" she says, laughing, stopping him before he can pull at it again. "They're old, they'll rip. Just--" Her voice is high and breathless with laughter and need. She eases his hand down inside, desperate for his touch.

"You're so wet," he whispers, pushing aside the elastic of her panties to stroke her slick flesh, teasing her a little before he finds her clit.

He doesn't have a lot of room to maneuver beneath her layers of clothes, but he manages to slide two fingers inside her, thumb still circling over her clit, steady and a little rough. She moans and clutches his shoulders, hooking one leg around his thigh for leverage and thrusting against his hand.

He leans forward, sucks one peaked nipple into his mouth, so good and hot and wet even through her bra. With a loud cry, she comes, tension breaking into waves of pleasure that leave her feeling breathless and boneless.

"Kaylee?"

"Kaylee, you all--"

Jayne and Zoe are in the doorway, guns drawn, looking bewildered.

Kaylee can't help but burst into giggles as Mal pulls his hand out of her pants and tries to explain.

"Her zipper got stuck and I was just--"

"We know what you was doing, Mal," Jayne says. Mal drops his head to rest on her shoulder, muttering curses, and she can tell he's laughing even as he's embarrassed as hell.

"Then go away so's we can do it again," she says, body still humming.

"You heard the lady," Mal says, almost managing to find his best captain voice, but he keeps looking at her, his mouth curved in that smug grin again.

"Yes, sir," Zoe says, and Kaylee can hear the amusement in her voice, and then the tromp of their boots on the metal deck plates as they walk away.

"I'll be in my bunk," Jayne says, voice drifting back to them in the engine room. "Maybe they should be in one of theirs."

Mal looks at her, a question in his eyes, but she shakes her head and swings them around so his back is to the wall.

She slips to her knees, unbuttoning his pants and drawing out his cock. "Ain't you heard, Cap'n? Engines get me hot."

As she wraps her lips around the head, warm and slick with pre-come, he runs a hand over her hair and says, "I'm beginning to understand why."

***


End file.
